Pets need to be frequently groomed, and grooming can be very time consuming for the pet owner. For example, brushing a pet can take a long period of time and require that the pet owner have a great deal of arm strength. The present invention features a rotating hairbrush device for brushing pets. The device of the present invention may help a user remove loose pet hairs quickly and easily.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.